Ixia Argentia
by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa
Summary: Sequel to "Blame it on the Bodice Rippers." When Gladio begins writing fan fiction for the ever-elusive mastermind romance novelist Rinae Diluculum, with his lover Prompto as his trusty set of second eyes... they find their lives turned upside down as they become the most famous unknown celebrities in Lucis. Follow their whirlwind romance on the page and through Insomnia.


Ixia Argentia

By: Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-

Author Notes: I have been planning this, the sequel to "Blame it on the Bodice Rippers", since I wrote that story. I loved the idea of Gladio and Prompto falling in love due to the harlequin romance novels... and the idea of doing fan fiction of two characters writing fan fiction... it was all so fucking meta. I just had to do it.

Warning: Sex, bad writing, purple prose is abused. This will be a massive comedy as Prompto and Gladio learn how to best write fan fiction, unlock the secrets of the mysterious Rinae Diluculum, all the while dealing with the realization that their story may be getting a little bigger than either of them can handle.

* * *

 _ **The Prince's Sweet Escape**_

 _ **By** : Ixia Argentia_

 _ **Author Notes** : Uh. yeah. Not sure what I'm supposed to write here. There's sex, I guess? This is my first go at this—don't hate me if it sucks. I've never written fic before..._

 _ **Warnings** : Well, um... Hydracian is an asshole, Luxandi doesn't have a clue, and sex. Tragedy. Drama... I'm trying to make this like the real books, but I promise there's gunna be my own spin. _

_**Disclaimer** : I do not own "The Tales of the Golandair" series. If I did... well, I would have punched Prince Hydracian in the fucking face by now. Seriously, I've met some pompous princes before, but none of them compare to him. I'm definitely not Rinae Diluculum, though I would give her a kidney if she just told me how the series ends._

 _Chapter One_

 _Prince Hydracian, the heir to the empire of Golandair, pulled off his crown and threw it onto the bed. The gold glittered against the light, its sweet calling making Hyd's heart race. No, not the gold… it was the man on top of the bed was anything but ordinary. His buttercup golden, sunshine hair was an explosion of silk against the pillow and Hyd felt something in his stomach pull._

 _Oh, how he needed the man before him, the way his blue orbs glistened with supernatural beauty. It wasn't possible for such a perfect man to exist,his skin like glistening honey. He slept, his body so silent and so still on the sheets, and Hyd found himself pulled forward without the will to stop himself._

 _How he wanted those lips for his own, how he wanted to lay upon the soft coverlet and allow his hands to trace the body before him. He wanted to suckle on those pert nipples, to feel the body moving in a symphony of perfectly stung chords as he tugged his lover's pants down. He wanted to nestle his nose into the dewy yellow curls at the base of his perfectly formed member—_

 _"Prince Hydracian, please," the man, but a humble servant to him now, groaned on the bed. Gone was his heritage, due to his mother's wanton needs for the flesh of a married Count. Count Hickson would never be allowed to take his son as his trueborn, not in King Lucianado's court, not as the husband of the nefarious Lady Druinea._

 _It meant, though, that Hyd was allowed to have him as his own. He could do whatever he liked, for bastards would be slaves in the kingdom of Golandiar._

 _"Please, my Prince…"_

 _And it meant the Hyd could take sweet pleasure in listening to his darling Luxandi. "My sweet Luxandi… my foolish Luxandi…."_

 _Nimbly placing his fingers on Lux's lips, feeling the smooth texture of the skin, Hyd felt his name whispered on the satin lips, like one would call a lover. It sent a burst of pleasure through his entire being, from his fingers to the tips of his hair, down through his groin and then to the ten toes layered in the plush material of his slippers. Said toes curled, and Hyd moved his hands away from the man's warm lips and down to his shoulders, giving a caress to the flimsy material between their skin. Giving a small push, sunshine hair daintily falling from the ribbon binding it, Lux was pushed against the bars, Hyd's lips inches from his own._

 _"Perhaps we should forgo tomorrow, and I climb into your bed tonight, before the sun rises over the iridescent water?" Running his tongue over his lips and studying the blond's face, a blush cascading over the other's cheeks, Hyd leaned forward and brought his hands down to Lux's hands, roughly pushing them up against the bars of metal._

 _Crushing his lips against the satiny ones below him, Hyd felt his stomach knot and re-knot. Oh, how Lux felt beneath him, shivering with rapture and ecstasy, his hands and skin and his heart beating against his own. It had been too long he denied himself the feeling of another, to cave below his wanton body._

 _The hot and cavernous mouth opened, granting his tongue access to feel the smoothness of the Lux's supple tongue, to taste the saliva of another, viewing with his silvery eyes how the blond arched back, the smell of the hotness growing between the prince's legs and hearing the vocalizations of moans, profound and licentious come from within such a beautiful bastard such as the one he kissed._

 _Pulling away too quickly for his want or need, Hyd tucked a lock of blond hair behind the Lux's shaking face, the passion built up in the blond bursting forth from every one of his orifices. "Do you desire me, my darling?"_

 _"Yes… Hyd," Lux's voice was throaty and raw, like a rose opening its petals for the first time. Such sweet, tender words of zeal and them coming from the tender mouth of his bastard sent chills caressing down his pale back straight to his ever-pressing erection—_

Prompto pulled his eyes away from the document in front of him, staring down at Gladio.

It was almost bizarre how things had changed from that first day in the training room, the way their lips had met in such a blaze of heat and passion. The tentative few dates, the way they had slowly opened up to themselves. With time it was like the world was opening to them, and every day Prompto got to see a little more of the man he knew he was slowly falling in love with.

So there they were, inside of Gladio's studio apartment with only wearing what the Six brought them into Eos with. Prompto had one hand in Gladio's hair, the other on the small booklet of perfectly stacked papers that he had set on his thighs. They were still warm from being run off the printer, making the situation seem all the more real.

Yet it certainly didn't feel that way, not like this.

If he really thought about it, it shouldn't have been surprising, considering that it was Rinae Diluculum's bodice-ripper that had brought them together, but it was a little… well…

"Gladio," Prompto asked as he looked back down to the paper, then back to Gladio. He could see the red tinting the man's ears and how he seemed to be wearing his shoe into the floor. "Is this… fan fiction?"

Gladio swallowed sharply, and that was enough of an answer for him.

"Well, uh, I thought it would be kind of cool to try it. I found all of these websites for fans, and they were all writing stories and talking about what they thought of the ending of the last book. I didn't want it to end there, with Hyd getting Lux, but the more I thought about it the more it made sense that Lux was still in love with him. That's just fucking stupid. I mean, it isn't like he knows that Hydracian helped Lady Druinea let the Court know about Lina and Hickson's forbidden love…" Gladio coughed and looked away.

"Yeah. Yeah. It's fan fiction."

Prompto swallowed and continued to rub circles into his lover's scalp until the other man pulled away, trying to grab the papers from Prompto's thighs.

"Oh, don't you dare, big guy. You don't just hand me that—give it back! Gladio, Gladdy, I'm serious! I was reading that!"

Prompto rolled on top of Gladio to pull at the papers, only winning when Gladio had given up to cover his face with his hands.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed. I want to read it."

Gladio groaned. "Is it really bad?"

Prompto tsked. "I didn't say that. It's good— _really_!" He was careful to try to flatten the first page down, only to notice just how thick the papers were. Sweet Shiva, it was at least fifty pages… and no matter how much Gladio's beard pulling against his inner thighs felt, he wasn't sure he could make it through that much…

"Bullshit."

"Ey, that isn't fair. I didn't call you out on hating Misty Riman's "Darkened Malificence" trilogy."

"But we both knew it was shit, just like this is." Gladio made to grab the papers again but Prompto swatted the top of his head with them.

"It isn't shit… it just needs some TLC. I'm sure that the more you write, the better it'll get."

Gladio looked away quickly, sending warning bells ringing in Prompto's brain.

"Uh…. babe. Just how much of this did you already write?"

Gladio hunched his shoulders down. "Maybe like… six hundred pages?"

Prompto gulped.

"Well, heheh. I guess we better get to editing." It was going to be okay, they were going to be able to get through it, to help build up Gladio's prose. "I mean, if this is something you really like, well I'm gunna read it all! You looked at all my crap pictures all the time."

"I thought you said it wasn't crap."

Prompto winced. "It's not crap! Just… a little wordy. Uh, a little purpley."

"Prom, it's fan fiction of Rinae Diluculum. Purple prose isn't even beginning it."

Prompto wanted to rub at his eyes but he knew that if he let go of the papers Gladio would take them and he's never hear anything about it again.

"It must have taken you a long time to write all of this," Prompto breathed as he let his fingers run over the white pages that had cooled over their tug-of-war game. This amount of love, written into the ink and printed onto the paper… this was something Gladio was proud of, something that he wanted to share with him.

How could he not want to read it?

"A couple of months, yeah… I started it when we got the last book."

Prompto couldn't help but to lean forward and kiss Gladio's mouth, happy to feel the warm press of his lover's lips and beard across his chin.

"Well, we can work on it together. It'll be fun!"

"Hm. Fun. Fine. I guess… I guess it would be nice to have another set of eyes."

Prompto smiled and looked down at the pages, hoping that the tension in his face was not half as noticeable as it felt.

* * *

 **Please Review! (And Review for Gladio, too!)**


End file.
